Bubblegum Kiss
by Iria-san
Summary: Happy SasuNaru Day 2012 Minna-san hehehe. Naruto dan Sasuke yang bermain-main dengan permen karet, dan gelembungnya. Hanya fic singkat.. Dengan OOCness dan GAJEness yang eksplisit banget..


Story: Bubblegum Kiss

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T+

Genre: Romance & Humor? i dunno~

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warning: AU, Shounen ai/Yaoi!, OOC, typos, alur kecepetan dan terkesan maksa, DONT LIKE,DONT READ,!Gak suka pair dan story plotnya? Jangan baca!

Author's note: menyambut Sasunaru day 2012, fic ini Iria buat dengan sangat mendadak dan dalam keadaan galau-galau karena ga ada persiapan apa-apa buat Sasunaru day, Hahahahaaha. Hanya sebuah cerita singkat ga jelas kok, karena buatnya ngebut~, Ya sudah, silakan membaca, happy reading minna.

_((***Have a nice read***))_

"Fiuhhhhh~~"

*Plop!*, Sebuah suara tiupan halus diikuti sebuah suara pecahan gelembung terdengar, membuat resah seorang pemuda berambut raven yang mendengarnya. Dialah Uchiha Sasuke, dengan sebuah buku novel tebal di tangannya.

"Dobe! "

"Hmmm? Ya, Teme? ada apa?" Jawab Naruto-pemuda lainnya yang saat ini sedang berada di samping Sasuke.

"Berhenti mengunyah dan membuat gelembung dari permen karetmu itu! mengangu tahu!" Ujar Sasuke ketus. Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil melihat Teme-nya itu tergangu. Ya, dia memang jahil.

*Plop!* Sebuah pecahan gelembung permen karet terdengar lagi, tepat berada di sebelah telinga Sasuke.

"DOBE! stop it!"

"Hihihihi~..." Naruto terkikik jahil melihat Temenya itu tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada novelnya. Sasuke memasang tatapan deathglearenya pada Naruto. Tapi Naruto sudah kebal dengan tatapan itu sejak dulu. Malahan Naruto bersiap untuk kembali membuat gelembung permen karet yang besar di dekat telinganya Temenya itu.

"Dobe!Hentikan it..."

*PLOP!* Sekali lagi gelembung dari permen karet yang dimakan oleh Naruto pecah, tapi sayangnya pecah di tempat yang salah. Benar!, gelembung itu pecah di tempat yang sangat dekat dengan telinga Sasuke, sehingga telinga Sasuke pun harus terkena imbasnya.

"Dobe! Permen karetmu menempel di telingaku Idiot!" Bentaknya marah. Naruto terdiam sambil nyengir innocent, berusaha menenangkan amarah kekasihnya itu.

"Hhehe..Gomen ne Sasuke, Diamlah dulu, sebentar, akan kubersihkan~" Ujar Naruto santai.

"Hn"

Dan tanpa disangka-sangka Naruto langsung mengigit daun telinga Sasuke, Membuat Sasuke yang merasakan sentuhan itu terlonjak kaget.

'hmm,Naughty Dobe' pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

Naruto mengigit-gigit kecil telinga Sasuke, berusaha mengambil permen karet yang masih menempel di telinga kekasihnya itu, terkadang dia menjilat cuping daun telinga pemuda berambut raven itu dengan lembut, saat permen karet yang melekat di telinga itu benar-benar menempel erat.

"Dobe.." Sasuke memanggil Naruto kecil, seringai misterius terlukis di wajah tampannya. Kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi masih memegang buku novelnya pun langsung melepas buku novel itu ke segala arah.

"Hmmm...Ya teme? tunggu sebentar. Sebentar lagi telingamu akan ber-..."

*Brukkkkhhh!*

"Kyaaahhh!" pekik Naruto kaget saat sadar bahwa sekarang Sasuke sudah menindih tubuhnya yang terbaring di lantai.

"Teme!lepaskan aku!" Seru Naruto panik. Melihat Sasuke yang sudah duduk di atas perutnya dengan kedua lutut kaki sebangai penumpu tubuhnya dengan resah.

"Kau mengodaku Dobe!" Seringai mesum ala Uchiha Sasuke pun muncul.

Naruto yang berada di bawah tubuh Sasuke terdiam, sambil mengeleng pelan, tatapan Naruto mengatakan 'Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya' .

"Dobe, bila kau tidak ingin mengodaku, seharusnya bersihkan saja telingaku dengan tanganmu. Tidak usah memakai mulut dan lidahmu~" ujar Sasuke, satu tangannya meraih sebungkus permen karet yang berada di atas meja. Dengan cepat langsung memakan 2 buah permen karet dari dalam bungkus cepat.

"Saatnya pembalasan,Dobe~"

Sasuke langsung meraup bibir mungil Naruto yang ada di bawahnya, menciumnya dengan agak ganas dan semakin panas. Membuat Naruto yang berada di bawahnya kewalahan dengan serangan itu.

"Dobe~buka mulutmu~" bisiknya di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Dan dituruti dengan mudah oleh Naruto yang sejak tadi bibirnya terus-menerus dibayangi oleh lidah Sasuke yang memaksa masuk.

Sasuke tersenyum iblis melihat permintaannya yang dituruti dengan mudah, dengan cepat, lidah liar Sasuke memasuki rongga mulut Naruto sambil membawa sabuah permen karet besar yang manis, mengajak lidah Naruto bermain, serta berbagi kemanisan permen karet itu berdua.

Lidah Sasuke menari-nari dalam rongga mulut kekasihnya itu, merasakan betapa manisnya pemen karet yang dikunyah bersama, Naruto yang berada di bawah perintah dan permainan Sasuuke hanya menuruti permintaan Semenya itu dengan pasrah.

Setelah beberapa saat bermain lidah, Sasuke melepas ciumannya, merebut kembali permen karet yang ada di dalam mulut Naruto dan mengunyahnya perlahan.

Merasa bahwa permen karet di dalam mulutnya itu sudah terasa alot dan lentur. Sasuke membuat sebuah gelembung balon yang besar, lebih besar dari yang tadi Naruto buat saat menjahilinya. Sesuke kembali tersenyum saat mendekatkan gelembung permen karetnya itu pada wajah Naruto dan...

*Ploppp!* Gelembung itu pecah, lengket pada beberapa bagian wajah mulus Naruto, bahkan hingga sampai pada beberapa tempat di lehernya.

"Teme brengsek! lengket tahu!" Naruto membentak-bentak kepada Sasuke, tak terima permen karet lengket itu menempel di wajah dan lehernya, tapi bentakannya benar-benar tidak digubris oleh Semenya yang egois itu.

"Hn.." Dan tiba-tiba Sasuke langsung menyerang seluruh bagian wajah Naruto, menjilatnya, mengecupnya, mengigitnya dan mengambil seluruh permen karet lengket yang melekat pada wajah dan leher Naruto. Sasuke benar-benar tampak ganas pada saat itu.

"Ahhh~~Sa-Sasuke! Sasuke! berhenti baka!" Rintih Naruto saat Sasuke sedang menjamah permukaan kulit leher dan tengkuknya, tapi apa daya, rintihannya malah semakin membuat Sasuke meliar.

"Diamlah dobe!" perintah Sasuke sambil terus mengigit-gigit kulit Naruto yang manis karena tertempeli permen karet.

"Hyaaa! Teme Baka!"

~~~~~~~~^*^_IRIA_^*^~~~~~~~~~~

"Sudah selesai Dobe, wajah dan lehermu sudah bersih~ manis sekali, Dobe" Ujar Sasuke, mulai menyingkir dari tubuh Naruto yang sudah terlihat kelelahan. Tubuh Naruto terengah-engah, wajahnya benar-benar merah padam dan basah oleh keringat, bajunya berantakan karena imbas dari perlakuan Sasuke tadi.

"Te-Teme no baka!" teriak Naruto pada Sasuke yang kini sudah berdiri di depannya, masih mengunyah permin karet yang barusan dikumpulkannya dari wajah dan leher Naruto.

"Hn, Dobe. Aku ingin mencuci muka dahulu." ujar Sasuke kembali dengan nada datar, menunduk ke arah Naruto dan mencium keningnya, juga menempelkan gumpalan permen karet yang tadi ada di dalam mulutnya pada baju Naruto,tepatnya di bagian pungung. Apa? Menempelkan?

"Teme!Bajuku lengket baka!" Suara melengking Naruto bergema di dalam ruangan itu, tapi Sasuke sudah cepat-cepat pergi dari ruangan itu, menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkannya, mengacuhkan teriakannya. Hhaha /poor Naruto/

~~~~~~~~^*^_IRIA_^*^~~~~~~~~~~

"Teme brengseek! menyebalkan! baka! enak saja dia menempelkan permen karet bekasnya ini pada bajuku!" gerutu Naruto sambil mulai mencabuti permen karet yang ada di pungung bajunya.

"Eh? apa ini? " Gumam Naruto saat sadar ada sebuah benda yang menempel bersama permen karet itu. Naruto mengambil benda itu dan membersihkannya dari permen karet yang masih melekat. Dan Naruto sadar bahwa benda itu adalah sebuah 'cincin'?

Naruto memperhatikan cincin di tangannya itu dengan seksama, Cincin itu polos, tanpa hiasan, tanpa permata apapun yang menghiasinya, bagus untuk Naruto yang tidak terlalu suka benda berkilau. Ukuran cincin juga itu pas sekali untuk jarinya. Cincin itu sepertinya terbuat dari platina-atau perak? Naruto tidak yakin apa logam yang dipakai untuk membuat cincin itu. Dan di dalamnya terdapat sebuah ukiran ' S & N ' yang indah. Hanya 2 kata, Bagus dan Indah.

Naruto tersenyum hangat, lalu memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis tangan kirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Keheningan menyapa sebentar, meliputi Naruto yang tengah duduk terdiam di lantai sambil tersenyum lembut menatap cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

"Happy Anniversary, Baka-Teme~"

END! _

Yoshh!akhirnya selesai juga, hanya diketik selama 2 jam kok, dan saya nge-editnya cuma sekali, langsung publish. Jadi jika ada kesalahan tolong dimaafkan ya Minna! HAPPY SASUNARU DAY 2012!review?/nadah tangan/


End file.
